Sven Redskull
Sven Redskull is a skilled, yet cocky, privateer, who was formerly a noble science advisor to the King of England, but later became a soldier, because it excited him more. He is known for constantly arguing with his superiors, and also known for being somewhat of a menace to anyone who crosses his way. He is an extremely skilled seaman, and is usually seen at sea, piloting a Sloop preferably. Although not very trustworthy, Sven is feared and somewhat respected around the Caribbean, although he does believe that one day he shall rule the carribean. Home/Birthplace Dublin Level 10 Guild None Currently Personality Sven is very cocky, and always is known for running his mouth, but also is skilled at sea, dogfighting with anyone who dares defy him. Not very loyal, Sven is known for sometimes betraying his superiors, as well as occasionally taking on jobs for smugglers and seadogs. Sven is not much of a ladies' man, due mostly to his ego, but he does have morals, which include no killing of innocents or women or children. Sven Redskull can sometimes be called a coward, for he is known for retreating even when his commanders want a last stand, but he is sometimes known for being brave during the winning battles. Sven dislikes Voodoo, as most of the King's men do, and he sees it as witchcraft, also, Sven can usually either be found fighting at sea (mainly), or drinking Cutler 101 in the Royal Anchor, his favorite bar. Early life Born into a wealthy family in Dublin, Ireland, (part of the U.K. at the time), Sven aspired to become the King when he gre up, although he was not born into royalty. He later became a science researcher in College, and after several year's work on genetics research, he was promoted to the Deputy Advisor of Science to the King of England, John Breasly. He became a hardworking, yet cocky, scientist who worked avidly on how to fully advance the armies of the King into supersoldiers, and finally, he tested a solution on himself..... The King ordered Sven to field test the serum immediately, and so, Sven was sent alongside the 4th Royal Irish Dragoon Guards, who at the time, where sent to help stabilitize a revolt happening in Port Royal. Sven and his comrades sailed in the http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/HMS_London_(1670) Before long, the ship had made it's way to the shores of the island, where a huge mob of pitchfork-armed revolutionaries began to form outside the walls of Fort Charles. "Ok, gentlemen, remember to open fire ONLY when fired upon." The Commanding Officer, Colonel George Wallace, told his troops. Sven and his company rushed out of the ship onto the docks, where immediately the mob opened fire with what little ammunition they carried. Col. Wallace was shot through the head, brains splattering everywhere, and so Major Phillip Cutler was made the CO. "Open fire, open fire!!!!" Cutler screamed, but before he could issue any further orders, blood rushed out of his chest, and he slumped over dead, shot by a sniper. "Sir, what do we do???" A young recruit asked Sven, who apparently just took the role of the Commanding Officer. "For starters, get those cannons firing, then well light them up, eh?"Redskull replied, to which the HMS London's cannons opened fire, and struck down dozens of the revolutionaries. "Good lad! Now, fire upon the buggers!" Sven ordered, as he and his men, who were hiding behind several stacked crates, began to shoot their' muskets on the hordes of angry settlers. And suddenly, a revolutinary broke out of the door to the abandoned warehouse, along with a squad of other crazed-settlers, and he carried an enourmous hand-cranked prototype machine gun, and he fired upon the troops. "Cover me or your dead, do you hear me!?!?!" Sven ordered more than asked, and he rushed out from cover, with his dual-wield flintlock pistols, shooting every settler down with uncanny reflexes, then the gunner focused his shots on Sven, who managed to actually dodge the bullets, with inhuman strength, he grabbed the gunner, and threw him many feet in the air, and finally Sven shot the rest of the mob down with the gatling gun... The battle was won, and the supersoldier serum worked, although Sven had bigger problems to worry about....... Ships Red Nemesis- Light Sloop Category:Pirates Category:Fan Stories